Portrait Living
by Tracev
Summary: Ron accidentally bonds Harry and Snape together.
1. Ron's fault

Disclaimer/Warning: Full credit to JKR, Slashy intent non-descriptive. Not beta read.

Pairing: HP/SS 

Summary: AU, If your portrait is painted on wedding canvas…you are considered married. 

Portrait Living

By Tracev

  
  
Harry and Ron stood in the entrance hall of the Ministry building watching the other witch and wizards pass by. Both boys had mischievous smiles on their faces, wands in hand both totally prepared to perform a spell or charm as needed, though there was no magic to be done. Both thrilled to finally be considered adult wizards though there was still a year of school to get through. Like most boys who had finally become full-fledged wizards they had a slightly jumpy trigger finger. Both of course had done every charm and hex they could on each other...and of course who ever was present…namely Ginny and Hermione who was still waiting for her 17th birthday.   
  
Harry looked at his watch and back to the direction that Mr. Weasley had scurried off in. The elder Weasley was taking the boys to muggle London to have lunch at a fast food place. Harry was slightly nervous as the place had a play ground and he hadn't quite gotten through to Mister Weasley that it was for children, not adults. Though he was hoping the little toy that came in the happy meal would be enough to calm the man.   
  
"Ron Weasley," both boys turned to see an elderly man stumble over the hem of his robes. The man straightened up, sliding his wizard hat back on his head, he nearly tripped again as he came over to Ron. Ron looked down at the man clearly confused.   
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" he smirked joyfully. Ron gave half a nod-half shake of his head pressing a fake smile to face.   
  
"You were just a tiny thing when your father brought you in. You use to run around all over the place, crawling up on the desk...." he started laughing. "Right little terror you were. I remember this one time you ripped off your diaper and streaked the whole of the Ministry..." he wiped at his eyes, laughing. 

Ron blushing, muttering "Yeah… I remember."   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
"You certainly grew up fast, my boy. Your father was just telling me you would be graduating this year…my how time passes." The wizard looked dreamily up at Ron as if he was trying to remember a passing time, "oh, you boys should come see where I work now, I received quite a promotion… doing wizard portraits. Very fascinating work."   
  
Both boys nodded, it was quite an honor to see how a wizard portrait was done. Just about every wizard family had one done in their lifetime. Even the Weasley's had several wedding and family portraits hanging about.   
  
The boys followed the wizard up staircase after staircase. Twists and turns to a small room on the back of the fourth floor. The office was an over stuffed room filled with paints of all kinds and colors. One whole wall was paint brushes and canvases listed by use and need. Chalks and tubes of paints, clear jars of color sparkled and changed. Large bags of dust and glitter lay in one corner.   
  
The man sat at a drawing desk. Several small single portraits were in the finishing stages. Several were moving and several more weren't. He currently had a fresh canvas that was in the beginning stages with no people yet placed within it.   
  
Harry watched as several paintings waved happily at him. Several were sulking, a portrait of an elderly lady in the corner had a tarp thrown over her to muffle her noisy chatter. Harry stared at it for several minutes, the old wizard came up next to him, "She's mad because I painted her with the wart on her nose, But of course I had to?" He shrugged his shoulders as if that explained everything.   
  
There was a loud clatter at the door as an even smaller wizard appeared in the doorway. His graying beard sweeping along the floor. "Mr. Poe, Miz. Leander is here with miz'ter Leander's. _They are not happy…with you know,_" he whispered pointing towards the portrait in the corner.

Mr. Poe turned to them, "I mind you not to touch anything boy's, I'll be right back", he scurried quickly after the small apprentice.   
  
Ron looked back down at the desk and the canvas that was currently being worked. "Wedding canvas" he pointed to a sticker on the top corner. Harry shrugged, "they must put different spells on the canvas…this one says Death" he said pointing to a smaller painting of a wizard not yet done. He looked at the paintbrushes that were twitching on the table. Ron pointed his wand at the canvas littered desk; "I'm going to paint your Portrait Harry" he said in mock French accent, Harry smirked picking up one of the brushes. Ron jerked the brush out of his hand "don't touch my supplies boy" the tone of his voice rising in mock outrage, "Go…" he waved him away, "artist at work, get me more black," he elbowed Harry lightly in the ribs.   
  
Harry made a half bow and turned to eye the wall of paint searching for the requested color. He could hear Ron muttering at the painting. He hears his name and what he thought was Mrs. Norris. He giggled as he walked back to see the crude portrait of him holding Mrs. Norris, the cat did not look happy, the figures were not yet moving, Ron opened the cap of black paint. Pouring a liberal amount onto the canvas, he swirled the paint with the tip of his wand and the paintbrush. Harry leaned over looking at the hook nose potion master that was now appearing before them, Ron tapped his wand a final time and the painting began to slowly move.   
  
Snape sulked and quickly shoved Harry away, Mrs. Norris quickly swatted Harry on his left cheek. "Very Funny Ron... ha ha"   
  
"I'm hurt Harry you don't like my wedding present to you and Snape" he stepped back "I think you make a lovely couple." He giggled.   
  
Harry growled at the painting as the Snape painting sneered back.

Mr. Weasley followed Mr. Poe into the office. "_Ah,_ boys there you are…let's get going."   
  
Ron and Harry came quickly around the table, "thank you for showing us the portraits Mr. Poe" Harry nodded.   
  
"Oh it was my pleasure mister Potter." He shook Harry's hand happily. They followed Mr. Weasley out to the hall as Poe shut the door.   
  
They were almost to the stairs when they heard a cry, a thud as the door swung open and the short little wizard came tumble out. "Who did this? Who did this?" waving the canvas about.  
  
Ron sheepishly held up his hand.   
  
The man gulped, Mr. Weasley brushed by them to look at the canvas Mr. Poe was holding, his hands were shaking so badly Mr. Weasley took the painting from him. As he did so he paled. He pulled the portrait toward his face and then held it at arm length then back to his eye level, squinting.   
  
"Oh my" he whispered. He looked over the rim of the canvas, straight at Harry. "Did you touch the picture at all while you were in the room"   
  
Harry quickly shook his head then stopped, thought about it and nodded once. His eyes cast to the floor, as did Ron's.   
  
"We need to see Dumbledore, Poe you better come along as well."   
  
He ran down the hall to lock the door and back down the hall past them, he was ducking through the emergency Floo system that was located on each floor just as they rounded the corner. 

"Mr. Weasley what's going on?" Harry spoke up.  
  
The older red head wouldn't look directly at him, "We'll wait for Dumbledore. Go ahead now," giving him a shove toward the Floo. Harry stepped forward, dispensing of the Floo powder and said _Hogwarts_ clearly.  
  
Harry stumbled through to Dumbledore's office almost knocking into Poe who hadn't moved very far. Poe had been babbling something to Dumbledore his hands moving wildly. Harry caught little of what he was saying...though just a few words slipped through..._husband, painting, Ron, wedding, canvas.   
_  
Mr. Weasley and Ron stumbled through the Floo and into the office, Mr. Weasley led both boys into the waiting area shutting the door promptly behind them. Ron looked bewildered, both seemingly had no idea what was going on and why the painting was such a problem.   
  
Several minutes went by and then several more. Ron paced and Harry simply fidgeted. Ron pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any thing. As he did this for the third time in a different place, the outer door leading up to the offices opened and in walked professor Snape. He stopped short when he spotted the two boys and snarled briefly at them.   
  
Ron moaned, "it can't be good if Snape is here. Do you think we'll get expelled from school?"   
  
Minutes paced and they both finally sat down, lost in thought. Silence settled upon the two.   
  
Suddenly a cry ricocheted off the walls, followed by glass breaking, another shout that seemed to shake the entire office and floors below. The door to Dumbledore's office swung open, Snape stomped from the room grabbing Harry by the arm and dragged him into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's desk was cleared of all its contents, broken quills and glass paperweights littered the floor. Books and parchments were ripped to shreds and one of the panes of window was broken, a chair looked as if it had been broken and thrown at the fireplace. Snape had red blotches on his face Harry had never seen.   
  
Poe stood in the corner hat in hand shaking. Mr. Weasley also looked visibly shaken looking as if he wanted to grab Harry from the mad mans arms. 

  
Harry froze, as Ron inched into the room and over to his father. Mr. Weasley tucked his arm around his son in a protective brace. Snape's grip tightened as he stood rigidly before Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore himself was flushed and looking a little heated.   
  
"Fix this" Snapes voice was low and dangerous. He squeezed Harry's arm, he was sure he would have bruises come morning.   
  
Dumbledore looked down at the portrait, his eyes stayed there focusing. "I can't Severus...you know that."   
  
"Let me _rephrase_ this Headmaster, _You_ fix this" the words were acid on his tongue, "or your little _Golden boy_ will lose his shine." Snape stopped pulling Harry forward, closer to his chest, Harry was a mer rag doll in his grip, "I'll have no reason to stay on at the school Albus" Snapes eye's narrowed.   
  
Dumbledore looked up, "you will _not_ remove him from this school. Nor from my care"   
  
"If I am his husband, Then _I_ am family and he will have my protection. My debt to James will be complete, there's no need for _I_ nor my _sweet_ to stay."   
  
Dumbledore's eyes deepened in color, he was half tempted to jump over the desk and strangle the man before him.   
  
"...Give me a week to see what I can find out"   
  
Snape nodded and roughly shoved Harry from him causing him to stumble. Snape brushed past Filch who had just entered, standing in the doorway holding Mrs. Norris.   
  
Harry pulled himself to his feet sorely. Filch's eyes locked on the portrait on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore pulled at his beard as Filch's eyes bulged as he caught sight of the wedding portrait on the desk. He ran his hand over the smooth surface.   
  
"Who did this?"   
  
"Argus that's not important. Please just give Mrs. Norris to Harry...I'll explain everything."   
  
Filch held tightly to his cat, It was only at the headmasters prodding that he finally gave up the cat. Harry took the cat gently trying to push a friendly smile on his face. Filch sneered watching him suspiciously.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore, "um, sir…so what exactly happened?"

Dumbledore sat down looking tired and drawn, "Mister Potter, once a portrait is completed of a wizard couple…it is the sign that their wedding binds are complete. Technically you are married."

TBC


	2. Scream

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR, slash implied, mild language

Pairing: HP/SS 

Portrait Living

By: Tracev

Harry looked around bewilderedly, clutching Mrs. Norris to his chest. He looked from the Headmaster to Mr. Weasley who still had Ron clutched to his own chest. His friend didn't meet his eyes. Mr. Poe had whipped his wizard hat from his head and was fidgeting nervously in the corner, his eyes darted wildly around the room not meeting his eyes nor anyone else's. Filch stood hunchbacked still lingering in the doorway, his fingers twitching precariously as if he was going to grab Mrs. Norris from him and run.

Harry licked his lips his mouth suddenly felt dry. "Um…um…I still don't understand?" He looked over his shoulder to Ron, who still wouldn't meet his gaze. He swallowed loudly, looking back to Dumbledore for help.

But Dumbledore ignored his question, he instead looked to Ron who was now looking at the floor.

"Ron Weasley, what is your excuse?" Dumbledore's voice sounded harsher then Harry had ever heard. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders still looking at the floor.

"Explain yourself _boy_." Snapped Dumbledore. 

Mr. Weasley flinched but didn't stop the Headmasters line of questioning. He dropped his arm from his youngest son, Ron looked back to his father for support. But the lines and creases on Mr. Weasley's face didn't look encouraging. 

"I didn't think…sir" he whispered.

"I'm aware of that Mister Weasley. You grew up in a wizarding family, you knew the binding consequences of wedding portraits, did you _not_ Mister Weasley?"

Ron nodded, "I didn't think…that the canvas was enchanted yet."

"Did you think that this _wedding canvas_ sticker in the corner was wrong? Why did you paint Mrs. Norris and Professor Snape along with Harry?"

Ron muttered something incomprehensible.

"_Again_ Mister Weasley".

Harry thought he sounded frighteningly like Snape.

Ron gulped, "it was a joke…the people we…didn't like." His eyes darted to Filch who looked angry and very glad Snape was no longer in the room.

Dumbledore pressed his thin lips together, standing he breathed a heavy sigh. 

"Mr. Potter, portraits are done for many reasons." He suddenly redirected his attention back to Harry. "To remember a loved one when they pass on, or because one is well loved; wives, husbands, children, grandparents… or if one accomplished something exceptional in life; Merlin for instance or pervious Headmasters… Then, finally…wedding canvas, to bind a couples life together."

"So because someone paints your picture…as a _joke_, you become married?" his voice rising sharply in panic.

"Not normally no, but if someone does so on wedding canvas…ah, perhaps I should explain that wedding canvas is weave with spells and charms of hope and happiness for the intended couple. Wedding ceremonies are little more than that but a ceremony. Just a public show so that the family and friends can share in the moment but it is not necessary for a marriage to be complete, just the painting on wedding canvas with necessary spells and charms. It is your wedding ring, so to speak. That is why it is closely monitored by the Ministry of Magic."

Harry held his breath, "I didn't consent to this. I didn't ask for it. This can't be binding, it's the worst portrait ever done. That doesn't even look like Snape. It could be anyone and that gray splat could be any cat."

Dumbledore turned the portrait around on his desk so that Harry was no longer looking at it upside down. He pointed to a subscription on the bottom of the painting, small minute writing in black swirl; _Severus Snape and Harry J Potter their pet Mrs. Norris_, was etched along the bottom. 

"They were the focus of _Mister_ Weasley intent so the charm added their names, as it is suppose to".

Harry moaned stomping his foot once, "but if we rip it up…"

"Its enchanted to re-stitch it's self back together."

"Burn it?" 

"Flame resistant."

"All the same I would like to try."

"Its pointless Harry, but do with it what you will. It is yours."

Harry muttered something. Suddenly feeling very tired as if the weight of it all was finally coming down on him. His head hurt, there had to be a way out, a reversal spell or charm. A potion, Snape had to be aware of a potion…

"Divorce?"

"It's binding, no divorce in the wizard world, nor separation. The only thing we can do is see if there is a loophole to get you and professor Snape out of this. There are several book and fellow scholars I will contact to see if we can not get this resolved."

"Mr. Weasley if you could send Harry's things along as he will remain at the school. And I believe your son as well, he will assist me in the necessary research. Boys you may return to Gryffindor tower. Mr. Poe you will remain as well."

They were clearly dismissed. Harry nodded as he headed for the door, he met Ron's eyes for just a moment. He wasn't sure if he was angry with Ron for being so careless or not. He should have known better that much was obvious. He clutched Mrs. Norris a little tighter causing the cat to cry out. The cat swatted up at him scratching his chin as Filch snarled at him pulling the cat from his arms and dashing for the door. 

Mr. Poe collapsed in a chair, the day's events clearly having drained him. 

The boys followed Mr. Weasley out. Ron turned to face the Headmaster, "What happens if we can't break the bind?" his voice sounded small. 

Dumbledore's blue eyes locked eyes with his, "The laws you broke Mister Weasley were very serious. Two of the laws call for your wand to be snapped. The other is life in Azkaban."

Ron nodded "and Harry and Snape. What would happen to them?"

"They would be married, Mister Weasley. The bond would override all common sense and will force them to be _close_ to each other."

Harry gulped, narrowing his eyes at Ron. He certainly hadn't thought of that. A life with Snape. That couldn't possibly be good, a life with the greasy potion master. He felt cold and suddenly very angry with Ron. 

Ron and Hermione had always been his guide in the wizard world. His wand hand twitched. He had to stop himself from reaching in his robes and pulling his wand. Ron turned back to them seeing the look on Harry's face he looked back to floor. 

They walked in silence back to the dorm, Mr. Weasley left them at the portrait to return home. Harry climbed through into the empty common room and headed toward the stairs and his bed to lay down. 

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron called.

Harry didn't turn around, "Just do the research Dumbledore asks of you…" he turned to face Ron, "If you don't…" he didn't finish but rubbed his scar with the back of his hand then turned and went to his room. 

***

Harry had very little hope that he would get out of this. His life never had the pleasure of working like that. Ron was not the best student to study in thick old research books. He might as well just move his stuff down to Snapes rooms now and offer it up.

He pulled off his robes and shoes and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains shut around him. 

Snape, they would probably kill each other in the first week. He would surely need to learn more shielding charms, he could just imagine the hexes that would fly. And Snape his husband, touching him, he just couldn't imagine that. Those yellow potions stained fingers, that greasy hair, those thin lips. Would he be expected to be a proper husband…with husbandly duties.

Would they be expected to sleep in the same bed? What about school? Damn it Ron better find something tomorrow. Something good to make all this go away.

Harry turned on his side and shut his eyes, trying to get a good mental picture of Snape. Black hair and eyes. He was tall _he liked that._ He bet Snape was strong, would hold him tightly. Harry shook his head, why was he even thinking about it. Why was he so convinced that his best friend and headmaster weren't going to get him out of this? _They would, they had_ _to_. Harry drifted to sleep when he felt the weight of cat sink the end of the bed and a soft comforting purr begin.

***

Snape stood in the middle of his rooms with his fists clenched, grinding his teeth. A strand of greasy hair hung in his eyes, he shook with rage. He made to get a drink but stopped mid pour. He turned to sit in his favorite chair but stood back up. His rooms felt as if they were closing in on him. 

He headed to his private potion lab, entering and Accio'd his supplies to his workstation. He looked down at the little vials of ingredients with out really seeing them, he tried to surpres the chill that crawled across his skin. He tried to force all thought from his head.

But he couldn't stop it, _he was married to Potter. To his hated student, a Gryffindor. _He snorted. He couldn't stop the stunted laugh from coming from him, the somber chuckle and then the silence_. Potter._

He wound his hands in his hair, pulling his head down into his hands. He stood there a long time, silent, not thinking. Then screamed in frustration and then hurled everything from the wood stained countertop. The vials hit the stone floor, the cauldron sounded against the opposite wall. The ingredients mixed causing small puffs of smoke and sparks of a fire that quickly ignited, then went out of there own accord. 

Snape slumped to the floor, leaning against the cupboard, _Potter, A Potter. His husband. The emerald eyed little monster. The boy who had grown up, tall, not as tall as he, the black hair had grown out, pale skin, not totally unpleasant to look at. _

Snape banged his head back on the cupboard. What the hell was he saying? It was Potter, to say he was the bane of his existence was an understatement. Snape got to his feet, he had to trust that Albus would get this mess straightened out. At least before the bond grew too strong and they were forced… _no_, he wasn't going to think about it. 

But as Snape stood back up regaining control, totally ignoring his moment of weakness and evil little thought popped into his mind. He could have fun with this bond. He could torment Potter with this bond. See how far he could go to make the boy uncomfortable. _His precious little husband_. A plan began to form, a truly evil little plan and Snape smiled. 

TBC


	3. Twisted

Warning: Credit to JKR, HP/SS slash implied.   
  
Portrait Living   
By Tracev   
  
  
Harry didn't manage to get a wink of sleep that night and when he woke early the next day he was startled to see Snape standing over him holding a tray.   
  
Snape sneered at him a moment then twisted his face into a forced smile, Harry though it looked painful, as if his face was not use to such things. He set the tray down on Harry's lap, toast, eggs, pumpkin juice.   
  
Snape settled on the edge of the bed watching Harry Potter, _his husband.   
_  
Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes, looking up at Snape who was watching him, he still had that grotesque smile on his face but it was beginning to fade.   
  
"Eat up Potter, I have a big day planed for us."   
  
Harry gave a small smile, as Snape said the last bit he seemed to smirk.   
  
But Harry didn't take that look as a smirk. It actually made him a little scared. Snape sitting on the edge of his bed, the forced smile. Very close to him, breakfast in bed, _what was he playing at?   
_  
Where was angry Snape from yesterday? That was a Snape he was familiar with, that was a Snape he could deal with. He sort of wanted that Snape back.   
  
Harry quickly piled his eggs on the toast and gulped down the pumpkin juice. He slide out of the other side of bed wishing he had worn more to bed then boxers. Snape leered at him standing as well. "Well get dressed so we can go." But Snape made no move to leave. Harry got the distinct impression Snape wanted to watch him get dressed. Harry grabbed his pillow covering himself, he suddenly felt very naked.   
  
"Are you going to watch?"   
  
"Of course you are my _husband, _soon there will be nothing I haven't seen," he wrapped his yellow fingers around the post of the bed, letting his fingers stroke the dark wood. Snape was smiling again, a strange twisted smile.   
  
"I'd feel better if you waited down stairs."   
  
Snape smiled that twisted smile again, Harry wished he would stop doing that, "so modest my husband." Snape came around the bed, a predatory gleam in his eye "Hurry now _love_...We have so many things to do today." He reached a hand up to caresses Harry's face but the boy flinched and Snape stopped. He looked intently down at him.   
  
Harry blushed and looked down to the floor, clutching the pillow to his chest.   
  
"Get dressed" Snape growled and turned with a swirl of his robes.   
  
Harry let go of his breath as Snape exited the room. _What the hell was going on here? Where was Snape taking him? Did Dumbledore know_? Harry desperately wanted to crawl back in bed and hide all day. That had been what he had planned.  
  
Snape wasn't in the common room when he came down, nor in the great hall. Harry thought of going down to the dungeons but as he came out of the great hall he noticed the front doors of the school where open.   
  
Snape was standing outside by the lake with his hands clasped behind his back, "Professor", Harry called, "What do we have to do today?"   
  
Snape pulled out a list and started reading, "We have to officially register our marriage, stop by my families vault get the traditional rings, stop by the travel agent, I need a few things at the apothecary and you can get your and Weasley school thing."   
  
Harry paled, _register our marriage_ his voice shaky, "Shouldn't we wait for Dumbledore and Ron to see if this is going to last?"   
  
Snape shook his head, "they won't find any loop hole...portrait marriages have been going on for half a millenium if there was a way out people would have found it by now."   
  
Harry nodded, he had to agree but he still thought there was a slight chance of hope of getting out of this.   
  
He followed Snapes quick movement toward the gates, he was barely through them when Snape slipped his arm around Harry pulling the boy close to him so fast it caused Harry to stumbled in to him as they apparated. Snape promptly dropped Harry as they landed in front of a small cottage. It was overly frilly and with window boxes of flowers, delicate lace curtains, stone path up the walk. Harry blanched it looked like one of the tearooms aunt Petunia went to on occasion.   
  
Snape had that twisted little smile on his face again. _Damn,_ Harry wished he would stop doing that.   
  
"What is this place?" He highly doubted it was Snapes home, maybe his old grannies or something.   
  
Snape smirked taking Harry's hand in his.   
  
"The travel agent office, she's going to help us plan our _Honeymoon."_ Snape leered, touching Harry's cheek, "I'm very much looking forward to our _wedding night_"  
  
Harry stumbled, _"What"   
_  
"Wedding night, Harry" he grind out his name. "You, Me, a tropical island, or perhaps a snow covered mountain. A _big bed,"_ Snapes voice dropped to little more than a sensual purr. "_Naked_," he moved closer to the boy, he slipped an arm around him sensing he was about to run.   
  
Harry whimpered, he could feel Snapes breath on his face. Before Harry could speak he was lifted nearly off his feet, as Snape dragged him to the cottage.   
  
An overly cheerful witch greeted them at the door. She was puppy eyed happy at her "_little love birds_" as she called them. She ushered them into a pink flowered room where live fairies danced overhead. Strange music chimed at odd moments. Tea and biscuits was served as they flipped through an endless photo album of honeymoon spots, as was the witch's specialty.   
  
"So Professor when you owled you said tropical. But with your skin so pale how about Magic Mountains, snow skiing, hot water springs, hiking through the mountains, they have a lovely botanical garden. Each honeymooner has their own cottage with in suite Jacuzzi." her voice dropped with little hints of love and romance.   
  
Harry wanted to gag. _Snape couldn't possibly be up for this_. This had to be a joke. Why was Snape giving in so easily to this marriage? He wasn't even waiting for Dumbledore and Ron to start their research. Even though he never liked Snape he always thought he was strong and a fighter, here he was just giving up.   
  
..._Unless_.... _Unless_ he actually wanted this. Harry looked up at Snape.   


He was smiling, still in that twisted sort of way.   
  
_Was he trying to make this work_? Harry watched him in fright. _Snape/marriage_. He just couldn't see it. Snape always seemed like the type of person who stayed single and was happy about it. Weren't his potions his best friend.   
  
Harry was very confused that was for sure. He watched them talk back and forth, about their honeymoon location. It all made him feel a little dizzy and very confused. 

TBC  
  
  



	4. Inappropriate touches

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit Slash implied. 

Portrait Living

By Tracev

Harry stumbled from the cottage following his _husband_. Snape had a folder of brochures and pamphlets of potential honeymoon spots. Every time Harry had been consulted on a location it had felt like his throat was closing up and he hadn't been able to answer. Snape had only given him a glaring look on two occasions which he was sure a record, on his part. 

Harry's mind was numb, he wasn't sure where his thoughts ended and begun regarding Snape. 

He walked to the end of the stone path only to have Snape slip his arm around his waist again and for them disappear and reappear in Diagon Alley, in front Gringotts. But Snape didn't let go of him right away, his arm still around him, looking down at him. He own face tilted toward Snape, his hand on Snapes shoulder to steady himself… it was to close. Harry panicked throwing him off, running up the stairs of Gringotts and dashing into the bank. 

Snape followed silently, a small flush to his cheeks. The goblin held the door open as he neared, Harry was already at the counter speaking to a clerk. Snape came up behind him placing a hand on the boys' hip. Harry gulped and didn't move as Snape spoke over his head to the goblin. He could feel the hand burn through his robes, hands that held him confidently, strongly. Hands that left him confused and unsure. 

Harry let Snape guide him to the cart the led to the underground vaults. The fast movement of the cart and rough edges that had fascinated him previously had lost there momentum. They went farther and deeper into the underground then ever before. They rounded corners at breakneck speed and then suddenly stopped in front of Harry's vault. 

He jumped out of the cart and was at the door with his key before the goblin had even lit his lantern. Harry was very aware that the goblin was offended by his actions. But Harry just didn't care, he felt very nervous and panicky around Snape. The man insisted on touching him frequently and he just wasn't use to such things. 

Harry stuck his key in the lock and entered his vault. He headed to the farthest corner and sat down. Snape hadn't moved but from where Harry sat he could see Snape pull out the brochures again and began whistling a happy Honeymoon Song. Harry hurriedly grabbed enough money to get his schoolbooks and returned to the cart.

Snape didn't look at him as he put away the folder or as the cart began to move again. They rocketed around another corner and down a very steep hill and stop in front of a very grand door.

The small goblin leapt out of the cart and began the process of opening the charmed door. Harry stayed seated as Snape exited, pretending to be admiring the rock formations of the cavern they were in. But Snape wasn't having that, he grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him out of the cart. 

Harry let his self be dragged toward the vault. The first room was a large dungeon styled room filled with piles of galleons, sickles and knuts. There were large tall piles that looked as if they were about to topple. Snape headed for an alcove in the far corner, the alcove had small drawers with oddly shaped handles, Snape began to open them, rummaging through them, not finding what he wanted moved on to the next one. Harry watched him a moment then turned to stare at he shimmering gold. 

The room was massive compared to his own. It was impressive and Harry realized that the Snapes must be one of the old wizarding families. He doesn't know why he didn't think of that earlier. 

Harry faced the gold coins watching the light glint off the top. The coins seemed to be moving, looking as if they would topple over any minute.   
  
The goblin stood in the outer corridor tapping his foot impatiently. Harry turned back to Snape who was still shuffling through drawers, swearing colorfully under his breath. The Snape that Harry was familiar with. Finally he stood straightening pulling a rectangle shaped box out of the drawer. Harry came closer leaning over his arm as he opened the box.   
  
Two platinum rings sat among the green velvet lined box. Each ring had a serpent twirled around the band biting it's tail on the end.   
  
"Wedding bands.... They have been in my family a long time."   
  
"_Wedding bands"_ Harry whispered, his knees felt weak. Was this man serious?  
  
"I'll place the ring on your finger at the public ceremony..._Harry_" Snape glanced down at the rings, not touching them.   
  
"_Public ceremony_" Harry repeated. _Yes_ he definitely didn't feel good.   
  
"Yes, public ceremony... My little _parrot_ repeating everything I say... _that's so cute_" Snape grind his teeth.   
  
Snape reached down to touch Harry's cheek in a very intimate moment, Harry blanched and ducked out from under the mans arm. He dashed for the cart nearly knocking over the goblin. Harry sat down on the front bench with his head in his hands, trying not to whimper. He felt hot and a little dizzy. Snape couldn't be serious, Harry thought he was having chest pains for a moment.   
  
He heard the vault close and Snape slide in behind him and the Goblin next to him. The cart rocked to life and they looped back up toward the main floors. After a few minutes Harry felt a warm hand place it's self on his back rubbing gently. Harry stiffened. This was enough, Snape was going too far now.   
  
Harry growled, turning, "_Keep your hands off me"_ he made to stand, but the goblin grabbed him by the robes, pulling him down in order not to fall out of the cart.  
  
He glared at Snape, but Snape was smiling at him, surpressing a laugh.   
  
_"but dear..."_ Snape coughed, pulling Harry back onto his lap. "Soon I will do more than touch you," his voice was little more than a whispered purr, his breath brushed against Harry's neck, "I will taste every inch of your body...I will drag my tongue across every layer of skin." Harry shivered in his arms, melting into him as long fingers came up and caressed his chest. 

  
The cart slowed as it neared the exit ramp, embarrassed Harry jumped out before it even stopped, he was soon dashing across the marble floor of the bank. It's occupants stopping to look at him.   
  
Snape was laughing as he exited the cart. It felt good to torture his students. The Goblin looked at him, "that wasn't nice"   
  
"Shut up" Snape growled.   
  
***

Harry ran the streets of Diagon Alley straight to Flourish and Blotts. He leaned against the storefront to catch his breath  
  
He could still feel the burn of the mans hand on his back. Touching him, caressing him. Is that what their marriage would be like, Snape touching him all the time. Harry didn't know if he could handle that, didn't he have any say in when he was touched, apparently Snape didn't think so. He was feeling very violated.   
  
Harry quickly regained his thoughts as spied Snape headed down the road to the apothecary across the way, Harry dashed in the bookshop. 

He tried to shove thoughts of Snape from his mind as he wander among the bookshelves. Mr. Blotts had long ago taken his and Ron's books up to the front counter for check out. He wasn't ready to check out yet. He wanted to hide from Snape as long as possible in the store. He secretly hoped the man would get tired of waiting for him and return to Hogwarts on his own, leaving him to return to Hogwarts by public Floo. 

He strolled over to the Dark arts section hoping that something would catch his eye on getting rid of unwanted husbands. Harry was standing there silently looking at a books contents when a hand slipped around his waist pulling him against the potion masters' chest.   
  
"So there you are Mister Potter...or perhaps _Mister Snape_... I had wondered where you had run off too. " He plucked the book from Harry's hands and set it back on the shelf. "I thought we'd stop by the sweet shop and pick up a little something" Harry tried to edge himself from Snapes grip, falling into the bookshelf causing several books to fall from the shelf but Snape didn't let go.   
  
Mister Blotts came around the corner as Snape pulled him closer, he stopped, his eyes wide, "Mister Potter are you okay." He pulled Harry from Snapes hold, He looked down at the boy, "Lets check you out and send you back to Hogwarts hmm. Was there something you needed professor?"   
  
Snape shook his head, "No." He took hold of Harry's other arm, his eyes darkened, he tugged at the arm he held. "Potter is in my _care_,".  
  
"This is _highly_ inappropriate behavior for a professor" Blotts pulled at Harry's arm.   
  
Harry pulled himself from both their holds. Dashing between the bookshelves toward the front of the store. Snape was there when he got there having come the short way about, Harry clenched his fists, growling. 

"What's wrong _Sweetlings_." Snape chuckled and made to touch him again. 

Harry could hear the fake endearment drip from his voice.   
  
_"Stop it...Just stop_. I don't know what your problem is but I don't think this is funny. I know you don't want me... just as much as I don't want you. _So just stop_" Harry hadn't realized he was yelling nor that everyone was looking at him.   
  
Snape smirked. Harry grabbed the charmed shopping bags filled with his and Ron's books, throwing several galleons on the counter and stalked out of the store. Snape couldn't help but smile, this day was turning out better then he had expected.   
  
Harry was already in cue for the public floos when Snape came up behind him and hugging him to his chest apparated to the front of Hogwarts.   
  
Harry shoved him away, "_Stop touching Me."_ he darted through the gates and across the castle grounds before entering the castle and then up toward Dumbledore's office.   
  
He dropped the shopping bags in the waiting room, "Headmaster?" Harry came through to the main office. Ron was hunched over a pile of scrolls with his eyes crossed, he looked up, blinking several times. "Harry?"   
  
"Where's Dumbledore?"   
  
"He went down to get us some lunch...were you out playing quidditch, your cheeks are all flushed."   
  
"No, I spent the day with Snape."   
  
Ron sat up, "Snape...why'd did you go and do that for."   
  
Harry looked over the rim of his glasses sternly at Ron.

Ron blushed and looked back down at his open book.

Harry sat in the chair opposite bumping the table and nearly making the stacks of books and parchments fall. He shoved them back on the table then proceed to tell Ron about his horrid day. "He woke me this morning with _breakfast in bed_, dragged me to some crazy witch's house who arranges honeymoons _then_ kept caressing my cheek and _then_ made me sit on his lap. _Then_ attacked me in Flourish and Blotts...I think he touched my _bump_ as we apparated back."   
  
"What a dirty perve...you didn't let him did you."   
  
"_No_ of course not...he couldn't keep his hands off me. I'm telling Dumbledore as soon as he's back?"   
  
"I don't know if he can make him stop"   
  
"Just tell me you found something Ron... _anything_"   
  
Ron looked ashamed, "Not yet" his entire face turned red. Dumbledore arrived carrying a large tray smiling happily. A house elf following with another tray of drinks.   
  
"Ah Harry, arrive to help us dig through this mess."   
  
Harry conjured a small table for the tray to be set on..."Yes sir." He had planed on helping some after all he wanted out of this mess more then anyone.   
  
TBC   
  



	5. Pretty smells

Disclaimer: credit to JKR, I like _Italics_

Portrait living

By Tracev

So you want to play   
  
  
Harry's plan for the next few days was simple, _Avoid_ Snape at all cost.   
  
Easier said then done, of course.  
  
He had wanted to tell Dumbledore about Snape's behavior toward him but once the headmaster had started telling him different spells they were going to try to reverse the portrait spell, it just seemed pointless to worry the Headmaster more so. All he could do at this point was wait for this all to be over with…_soon._   
  
So he was back to avoiding Snape. It consisted of rising early, of avoiding the great hall for meals, which was easier then it seemed as most teachers ate in their rooms or had left for the holiday. Harry planned to nip down to the kitchen for breakfast or missed it all together.   
  
Ron was gone before he woke each morning and returned well after he went to bed. Harry tried to help with the research but it was hard work. He wasn't sure how Ron, Mister Poe and Dumbledore were doing it. Other wizards and scholars would pop in to go over theories with Dumbledore but for one reason or another each idea was shot down.   
  
Ron was putting a lot more energy then he ever did into his studies. Harry was impressed at the time he spent. Hermione would have been proud to see him working so hard. He had learned a lot about wedding portraits and what they really meant. While over all it wasn't bad, he would never be forced to have an intimate relationship, he would be forced to spend large amounts of time with Snape. If he gave in and let the relationship take that slight turn then they could go days or weeks with out having to see ones partner. But until that _deed_ was done he would have to stand the mans presence. Harry realized at the end of day _one_ of mission avoid Snape that he felt a little tingly due to lack of contact. Tingly he could live with but Poe had said the feeling would increase. While it would never fully force them it would force closeness.   
  
The one bad side affect was that one would never have desire for another. _Ever_. His body wouldn't react to anyone else except Snapes. He couldn't even cheat on his husband and being sixteen it was very... well you understand sixteen, male, sexual peak, your right hand can't be your best friend for life.   
  
Over all Harry was getting a little panicked as the end of the second day neared and they had no real lead.   
  
Mrs. Norris seemed to be the another problem. She was following him around and Filch followed her around. She seemed to be constantly underfoot and Harry had on more then one occasion stepped on her tail. Harry was sure that if Filch had a wand he would have been hexed and strung up by his thumbs by now. But as it was he was pretty sure he would have multitudes of detentions once school was back in session. Harry did notice that Mrs. Norris did avoid Snape as well, she seemed to seek his company but never that of the potion master. Harry thought he understood that.   
  
The first day of Snape avoiding had been easy as things went. The second day Harry had rose early but was still in the common room when Snape arrived, he wasn't carrying a breakfast tray this time but the folder from the travel agent.   
  
He sat down on the common room sofa next to him, with out asking. Mrs. Norris was on the pillow at his feet, scratching and biting at him through his socks. He figured this was her way of playing but it did hurt a lot.   
  
"Good morning Po… _Harry_," he opened the folder, "now I've been looking at the honeymoon brochures and I think the best is the Magic Mountain." he handed Harry the pamphlet. Harry took it automatically but didn't look at it. Snape was talking to him as if they hadn't missed a day together.   
  
Why the hell was Snape so instant that the others wouldn't find a way out of this.   
  
"_We_ _are_ _not_ going on any honeymoon." the audacity of Snape to assume that Dumbledore and his best friend could not get him out of this. Even Mister Poe had contacts and was always popping off to somewhere to discuss matters with other Ministry officials.   
  
Snape smiled at him, yellow tea stained teeth gleamed at him. "_Such hope in them_..." Snape took Harry's hand in his, "They won't succeed." 

  
Harry started to grind his teeth, he knew that they would find a way out. They _had_ to, he couldn't be stuck with _this_ for the rest of his life.   
  
A flash of something strange crossed Snapes face. The hidden smirk and what Harry thought was a sneer but had been stopped mid way from appearing on his face. Harry sat up looking at Snape _really_ looking. Was he playing a game? Was he toying with him?

Harry suddenly felt very stupid. This had all been a joke. He understood very well what was happening. Snape would never give up that easily. The man had confidence in Dumbledore to get him out of this. He was just messing with him. _Silly silly boy._   
  
Harry was angry with himself for failing to see the cruel joke in this. Really this would be a classic Snape move.   
  
Snape wanted to play games then _he would play games_. 

"...That's fine...dear," that hurt, Harry could see why Snape always had that pained look on his face.   
  
But Harry smiled up at him and didn't stop his own twisted smile from happening. If anyone had walked through the door at this moment and saw these twisted looks, they would have thought that they had been spending the day making faces at each other.   
  
"Well, that's settled. I'll just send the owl off, shall I... Now I still have to go to the apothecary. So get ready." Snape started to put the papers back in the folder, "meet you outside in half hours time."   
  
They parted ways.   
  
Harry went upstairs to get ready, thoughts of Snape running in his mind. It seemed that Snape was going to play this little game out to its fullest extent. _Well_ Harry was prepared. He brushed his hair and put on his best shirt and jeans. He was about to leave when he remembered that Ron had told him of a cologne charm in the book his brothers had given him for his birthday. He rummaged around Ron's trunk for the book, finding it he flipped the book open to a random page and the first spell was to make one smell like lavender. Harry wanted to look for a manlier scent but time was running out he cast it quickly and head out to meet Snape.   
  
Snape was standing by the front door looking down at Mrs. Norris as she rubbed up against him purring. She slid back and forth across his legs, Snape looked as if he was going to kick her. Harry didn't know why he didn't pick up on this game earlier. He watched him a moment, greasy hair, yellow teeth, yellow overly pale fingers. Fingers that if this marriage wasn't resolved would touch him, Harry shuddered _and know one else would ever touch him again.  
  
_Of course being 17 he wanted to be touched all over, and frequently.   
  
He jumped the last two steps and quickly jumped down next to Snape slipping his hand in Snapes, "Ready."   
  
If Snape was startled he didn't show it. They made small talk as they walked toward Hogsmeade holding hands, for Harry it was the awkwardness of talking to a professor as if one was courting, for Snape it was the awkwardness of rarely having to make small talk.   
  
"Mrs. Norris really seems to like you".   
  
"Yes, the Wedding portrait charm is just affecting her more."   
  
"Why doesn't it affect us, in the same way."   
  
"It will near the end of the week. She's just a animal it has different affects on her."   
  
They were silent the remainder of the way, Snape dropped his hand as they neared the village. They visited the apothecary shop where Snape didn't buy a thing but spent nearly an hour talking to the clerk as Harry wandered the store.   
  
Harry usually had a system when he came here, Honeydukes, joke shop, butterbeer, shrieking shack. He eliminated the shrieking shack since Sirius death, he just couldn't bare the sight of it anymore.   
  
The joke shop didn't hold much interest anymore as Fred and George Weasley sent an endless supply of items now. Surprisingly Snape dragged him to Honeydukes then all the way to the back of the shop to a curtain that he had never seen before. As they slipped through they were in an impossibly small room with shelves of different treats.   
  
Harry was pushed up against Snapes chest, with a hand around his waist. He tried not to push away the man invading his space as he squinted at the jars on the shelf reading the labels; Luscious licorice, No No sugar dough, paint brushes, what looked like small tins of edible body paint.   
  
Harry blushed, squeaked, "What the hell is all this?" looking at the picture of two wizard friskily moving against one another on the packages. Another had a pair of witches eating Caramel off of each other's bodies.   
  
Snape picked up a tin of Caramel body paint, "For our honeymoon night. I plan on painting your body, then devouring you." He let his tongue dart out and nip on Harry's earlobe. Letting his hand rest on the small of Harry's back then letting it dip down to cup his ass. 

Harry almost broke the game then. 

He wanted to shove Snape away, but instead, after regaining his composure he gave Snape what he hoped was a fetching look.   
  
Snape touched his cheek then picked up a paintbrush to go with the Caramel tin and turned toward the check out counter. Harry stood there a moment then picked up a jar of strawberry vanilla creme and followed Snape out. Setting the jar on the counter next to Snape's he grinned up at the man.   
  
Mr. Honeydukes looked then each over, Harry leaned into his professor grinning.   
  
Snape smirked and paid. They spent the rest of the morning wandering the shops in a comfortable silence. Little bits were said here and there, they stopped for butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, then headed back toward the castle. 

As soon as Harry crossed through the gates he headed toward the castle and Dumbledore's office when Snape grabbed his hand.   
  
"We're not done, I've arranged for lunch in the school gardens." he pointed toward the over grown garden.

Harry really wanted to go help in the research but he had to _play the game_.

He let Snape take his hand and guide him down the stone path. All the flowers were in bloom and magical looking dragonfly's darted about. Snape led him to a grassy knoll where a blanket was spread out and a picnic basket was sitting in the middle of it. Harry let himself be dragged over to the lunch and down onto the blanket. Snape opened the basket and pulled out wine and cheeses, pre cut fruits and bread with herb spread. Harry leaned back on several red and purple pillows that had been cast about.

He shut his eyes and tilted his face toward the sun. He opened them again as a shadow fell over him, only to see Snapes face inches from his own. A smile on his lips, dark eyes staring at him. Snape leaned over touching his cheek, Harry opened his mouth to protest but Snape swooped down on him clamping his mouth to his. 

It was a soft kiss that deepen, Snape's tongue nipped at his bottom lip pulling on it. He tasted and savored Harry's mouth. As Snape pulled back he watched Harry's eyes, half shut, the little pink tongue of the boy darted out licking the taste of him from his lips. 

"You smell like lavender" he whispered. 

Harry smiled. 

"Professor SNAPE," Dumbledore growled. The two sprang apart, he stood menacingly over then. Hands on his hips, "Harry return to the castle _NOW_."

TBC


	6. I never get a say

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR. Naughty language. 

Portrait Living   
By Tracev   
  
  
Snape watched Harry run past Dumbledore and out to the path that led toward the school.   
  
He looked back up at a glaring Dumbledore "_Get up_ Professor," the Headmaster hissed through clench teeth.   
  
Snape's eyes locked with Dumbledore's, his eyes challenging those of the headmaster, he stood trying to make his movement as graceful as possible, he rose slowly to his feet. But he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He had of course known Dumbledore since his own childhood and he had to fight the sudden urge to look ashamed of what he had been caught doing. _But he knew damn well he was within his rights_ and smirked at the thought of this.  
  
Dumbledore circled him angrily, his voice was little more then a whisper. Snape could feel the air crackle with angry energy. "I've received the most peculiar fire call from Mister Honeydukes...Called to tell me, one of my professors and a student were in his shop buying..._adult items_." he turned facing Snape, and held up a hand to stop the mans rant.   
  
"It was closely followed by an owl from Mister Blotts _at_ Flourish and Blotts...I believe _Mister Potter and you_ were there yesterday... _he_ tells me that my professor was touching _my_ student... _intimately_ in his shop," Dumbledore Narrowed his eyes. "Tell me professor Snape, is it the charm of the Portrait...that is forcing you to act in such a manor. Or have you always had this _fascination_ with Harry Potter."   
  
Snape didn't answer. He kept his face blank, his head held high.

  
"…Because the _pull_ wouldn't be this strong as of yet..._would it?_ …. If so I do believe it would _never_ cause one to force themselves upon ones bond..."   
  
Snape tried to maintain eye contact, to not waver. Somehow he had been able to face the enemy and never let on his feelings but Dumbledore had that way of looking at you and making you feel guilt like never before.   
  
"Answer me Snape" he roared. "Tell me what in your twisted little mind would make you do this to your student. To Harry Potter...". Dumbledore nodded his head, "Did you not think Mister Potter would confide in his best friend? Because all this was closely followed by a very upset Ron Weasley, who happened to be in my office when these fire calls and owls came in, Potter confessed to him that you have been touching the boy...the child, _your student_."   
  
Dumbledore's look was furious, he had purposely left his wand upstairs in his office in order to stop himself from hexing the man. Not that it mattered with the extent of wandless magic he could perform.   
  
Snape looked to the ground, _yes everyone would think this was his fault_. It was always his fault. Not the rotten Gryffindor's who somehow got him dragged into this. Still unpunished mind you. 

Angrily Snape looked up, his black eye darkened, he looked through his greasy curtain of hair, Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again. 

But Snape cut him off. "Shut up," he shook with fury. "...I always get dragged into some game of Potter and Weasley's and this time it had gone to far...." his voice rose angered that Dumbledore would even think that he would seriously touch a student wrongly. Though he had thought of hexing and perhaps pushing a student down the stairs on occasion "... It was a game, to torment the boy. To scare him. To show him it was my life he was fucking with... that the consequences are severe and very real." Snape clenched his fists.   
  
Dumbledore stared at him.   
  
"...This is a crime against _ME_. A crime that is suppose to sentence Weasley to a life in Azkaban or to his wand being snapped. But has anyone asked me if I want to call the Aurors in. Has anyone ask _me_ if I want to snap the boy's wand over his scrawny little neck... I have put up with a lot of crap from these children... have been the arse of their jokes and adventures more then once..." Snape stopped suddenly, "I'm well within my rights." Feeling brave he started to walk past the headmaster toward the school. Dumbledore stared at the man, softly, "I do realize you are the victim here...I apologize, your life has been violated more so then any... you have been very... well under the circumstances."   
  
He clapped Snape on the back, looking at the man, "Well none the less Severus, I believe we have found a solution. So back to the castle so we can work out the details." 

***

  
Being the good little Gryffindor Harry Potter was, with a natural curious instinct. He did not listen as Dumbledore bid him to return to the castle. He instead ducked down a path that brought him behind some hedges that would allow him to listen easily to what Snape and the headmaster were going to speak about.   
  
He sank into the scrubs as Snape and Dumbledore came closer. Dumbledore didn't look happy and Snape looked odd as they walked by. Snape looked to that spot in the scrubs where Harry was hidden, Harry was sure that the shadows of the spot he was in kept him hidden. But as Snapes eyes narrowed he was sure that their eyes locked and held until the potion master was out of sight.  
  
Harry watched them till they disappeared into the castle, then sank to his knees leaning into the base of the tree he was hidden behind. He was shaking and he didn't know why. He should feel happy that this was almost over. Happy that this was coming to an end. That he would be free without the greasy git to bother him. Free to finish his final year in peace. But why then was he shaking? Why was he sad that Snape wouldn't be touching him anymore. He had known this was a game since this morning. Had tried to stop it from the being. It just seemed strange to have the words said out loud.  
  
Harry sat there for a long time in silence.   
  
***   
  
Nearly an hour later Harry wandered in to the entrance of the castle to see Ron hurrying down the stairs. "Harry there you are. Where have you been I've looked all over the castle for you. Did you see Dumbledore...he has found a way out..." He said excitedly. "Poe found it really but Dumbledore saw the loophole in it. Come on" He grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him toward Dumbledore's' office all the while talking on and on.

Harry followed in a daze still trying to process the words Ron had just said to him, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. But he had an empty feeling in the hollow of his stomach.   
  
When they entered the headmaster's office everyone seemed cheerful and full of energy that this may soon be over. Poe was doing a little dance in the corner talking excitedly to Mr. Weasley. Ron was smiling and grinning and talking loudly and excitedly to Mister Poe. Harry felt dizzy and slumped into a seat before Dumbledore's desk.   
  
He paled, not quite seeing anything. Dumbledore stood behind the desk looking happy and the color and twinkle was back in his eyes. "I'm sure Harry you'll be please to put this whole mess behind you...still a few days left to school returns... gives you plenty of time to have a pleasant summer".   
  
Harry nodded numbly. Looking over to the corner where Snape was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, his arms crossed against his chest. He had no look on his face, it just was.   
  
Harry wanted him to open his eyes and look at him. He wanted the man to stand next to him, with his hand on his hip the way he did. Harry felt very nervous and anxious. _Open your eyes.... Look at me.   
  
_Dumbledore was speaking, "…Severus, Harry if you could stand next to each other. _Ah_. Filch you brought Mrs. Norris...good give her to Harry. Where's the portrait?" He moved all the key players into place. Harry moved numbly.   
  
Poe and Ron where dragging the still unframed canvas from behind Dumbledore's desk.   
  
They leaned it against Snape and Harry who stood side by side, Harry holding the gray cat. Harry looked at Snape a panic rising out of him. He wished the man would look at him, that he could convey with his eyes that he wanted to speak to him...alone.   
  
Harry's feelings were all over the place. One minute he was glad this was going to be over soon but on the other hand he wanted to speak to Snape about this before the final spell was cast.   
  
"...Harry pay attention...Now, each of you place a hand on the portrait. Severus, you as well, your hand on the painting...good and one hand on Mrs. Norris."   
  
Dumbledore raised his wand as he began a soft chant. Swirls of red and gold darted around them. He flicked and swished his wand, green stars floated through the air, magical energy gathered in the room. The headmaster began to chanting louder.  
  
But the stars stopped, they seemed to freeze in midair. The hum of energy stopped and the noise of magic dropped like a generator being turned off.   
  
Snape looked up. "Is that it?" he though he would feel different, hollow, empty.   
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand a few times. But no more stars emitted from it. 

  
Poe looked to the book and over some parchment of notes franticly looking for an answer. Dumbledore left them standing there to consult with the Ministry artist.   
  
Snape stood solidly where he was. Harry on the other hand fidgeted trying to get Snape's attention or Ron's. Mrs. Norris was plucked from his arms by an angered Filch, who cooed and cuddled his cat.   
  
"Ah..." Dumbledore said and looked over to the couple. "My apologize gentlemen. This one is not going to work for you... It would require...well both of you to be "_pure_". Severus I assume..." he gestured with his hand.   
  
Snape snarled, "Yes Albus. I've had sex. I'm not a 41 year old virgin." 

Ron took a step away, his mouth hanging open.   
  
Dumbledore turned to look at Snape, "Yes...well why don't' we adjourn to tomorrow morning."   
  
"Sir?" Ron stepped toward the headmaster, "but about that one thing?" he whispered.   
  
Snape leaned the wedding Portrait against the desk. "What one thing Weasley?"   
  
"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore stepped forward, "we will wait on that as a last result."   
  
"But we only have one day left, then the bond will settle."   
  
"Speak up Weasley." Snape snarled his body language indicated he was ready to pounce, "Is there a way out or not."   
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, "Severus we're not even sure it would work. We'll wait to tomorrow evening before we attempt it." He gave Ron a sideways look as if to indicate for him to shut up.   
  
But Ron didn't he leapt forward, "Headmaster I was serious when I said it. I'll do it. I'm not scared." even though the tremor in his voice hid nothing.   
  
"What is it Weasley..." Snape snapped.   
  
"We can swap the bond." He whispered locking eyes with Snape.   
  
Snape growl, "Swap the bond with who". Snape had a sticky feeling that he knew where this was going.   
  
Ron fidgeted and bowed his head suddenly very taken with the stone floor.   
  
"Harry, I'll take his place...I did this to him and I should be the one to suffer with..." he nodded toward Snape.   
  
Snape clenched his fists. He wanted to yell and scream, again no one was asking what he wanted. "Fine", swap one disaster for another. Snape tried not to grind his teeth and stormed from the room. Down the stairs and back toward his dungeons.   
  
TBC


	7. Could be worse

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR, Happy New Year. 2004 is sure to be great. I have a good feeling about it

Portrait Living

By Tracev

  
"Is he that bad?" 

Harry looked up at Ron's question. The redhead seemed nervous, anxious. _As he rightly should be, _Harry thought.

Harry didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know Snape outside of the classroom. _That_ Snape was a horrible mean spirited person, cruel insulting teacher, who thought nothing of belittling Harry and any other student that crossed his path. 

The Snape he had spent the last few days with was fake Snape, as it was all solely to torment Harry. Which now that Harry thought about it wasn't all that much different then Snape from the classroom. 

Harry flung himself on his bed, laying his head down on the pillow, thinking how to answer Ron's question. It was complicated. Though he had a feeling it was always complicated where Snape was involved. 

"He's just..." Harry started, "I don't know…" He answered honestly. 

"Well, if I have to bond with him. He just better keep his hands to himself. None of that touchy feelly stuff _here_." Ron pointed at himself, shivering at the thought of Snape touching him. "You coming down for dinner?" 

Harry yawned, "I'll catch up with you," he stretched and shut his eye's, he really had no intention in going to dinner. He was overly tired and had the beginnings of a headache.

Ron left as Harry fell asleep. He tried to stop himself from falling asleep but it was no use. The day had been trying.

  


***

It was sometime during the night that Harry woke to a darkened room. The soft petals of Ron's snores, the breeze of the open window next to his bed were the only noise. 

Harry lay there silent, still, not moving his head an inch, willing his eyes to adjust to the dark. The curtains were pulled on both sides of his bed, even though he couldn't remember doing so. Not a flicker of light shone through. 

There was a strange feeling in the room. Something besides himself and Ron, he had the distinct impression that there was someone else in the room or had been at least. He thought perhaps Hedwig had come to visit him. Though she would hoot if she had, but it was more likely that she was off hunting at this hour of the night. 

Harry sat up silently, cautioningly, pulling his wand out from under his pillow. He reached his hand out slowly to pull back the curtain, as he did so there was a soft click of the dorm bedroom door shutting. Harry snatched the curtain back quickly, jumping from his bed. He glanced towards Ron's bed where the boy lay sprawled with a foot sticking through his own Gryffindor red drapes. A book clutched to his bare chest. 

Harry raced to the door and downstairs to the common room, the portrait of the Fat Lady was closing as he reached the room. He pushed the portrait open. He stood there, panting in the hallway, looking in both directions as the portrait shut behind him, leaving him alone in the dark hall. 

His wand still in hand, ignoring his rumpled clothes he still wore from earlier. _What the hell was he looking for? _The hall was silent and dark. Not even the sound of retreating footsteps, nor a shadow on the wall. Harry stepped forward as if to explore the hallway but stopped there was no use. Who ever it had been was gone. 

Harry breathed in holding his breath. He turned toward, the portrait, poking it with his wand. The Fat Lady startled awake. 

"That's quite rude dear" she snapped. 

Harry ignored the tone of irritation in her voice, "Who did you let in the common room just now?" His own voice was rough, dry.

She had started to doze off again, "…Oh, I don't know. Whoever it was _had_ the password."

"You didn't see who it was? Was it professor Snape?"

She snorted, "I really don't know dearie…password is all that matters."

Harry huffed, looking down the hallway again and muttered the password. The portrait swung open, admitting him. 

Harry returned to his bed. Still in his day clothes. There really was no sense in lying in bed any longer. He wasn't going to sleep again. No matter how tired he was, he was up for the day. The sunlight would break the horizon at any moment and the biggest decision of his life would have an outcome today_. Bonded or not_. 

__

Married or not. 

__

Snape or not.

Could be Ron of course. Could be no one at all. Dumbledore could have found a way out sometime late last night. Mister Poe could have. Harry doubted that but he could have. 

But it was still gnawing on his mind that Snape had been in his room just a few moments ago. Had he wanted to speak to him? Was he watching him sleep? Was he watching Ron? 

Harry twitched. He doubted that as well. He could never see Ron and Snape getting along. After Ron got over the initial awkwardness there would be much arguing and hexes thrown. 

Not to say there wouldn't be if Snape and he had to stay bonded…but he liked to believe they would…_grow accustom to each other. _They had managed this week even if it was sort of fake. 

Harry lay there silently. His mind fluttering from one thought to another. Mostly it focused on Snape watching him sleep. It was creepy in a sense but strangely thrilling in another. Had Snape done this before? 

Harry liked to think he had. 

****

"Of course I don't want to stay married to him." his voice was dry and he suddenly felt tired from his lack of sleep last night. 

"Harry I don't understand, Why are you so angry?" Ron tossed the book down on his bed. "You didn't want to stay married to him did you? I mean the _greasy potion master_... I'm giving you a way out. I messed up your life I should have to live with it, not you."

Ron looked at him a long time, "You _do_ realize it the Portrait making you feel like that. It's _not real_." Sitting on the end of his bed to pull on his shoes.

  
"Yeah" said Harry. He knew that, it was just hard to remember and to tell what was real and what wasn't. But to his knowledge the portrait didn't force them to like each other. Not that he liked Snape mind you. He didn't…not really.

He did know that it was nice be around someone and to be close to someone. _Those things that were always missing_ _from his life_. 

Even that kiss was nice. It made him hot thinking of it. It made him want more. He wished desperately that Dumbledore hadn't interrupted when he did. He would like to try it again…just to make sure. 

Harry pulled on his boots and followed Ron out of the room toward Dumbledore's office, towards his answer.

*

Dumbledore's office was bright, the whole room lit up as sun streamed through the windows. Harry squinted as he settled on one of the chairs at the research desk, Ron across from him. 

Dumbledore and Poe were whispering in the corner, a silencing charm around them. Poe's hand gestures were all over the place. He would shot the occasional look over to them both. They talked along while. Ron was still attempting to look over some of the parchments. A desperate fools last attempt. 

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything. He didn't even try. His skin was itching, crawling. His muscles ached.

The silent spell fell. 

Dumbledore smiled at Ron and Harry both. 

"Snape is missing," he said simply. 

TBC

One more chapter to go folks. 


	8. Portrait Living

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR, I had some problems with the words affect and effect. American dictionary was of no help. So you'll just need to over look it. English is not my native language. This is the last chapter, Big Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Portrait Living

By Tracev 

Snape had been missing three days before Harry really started to feel the affects of the bond. 

It wasn't the fact that his skin felt like it was crawling, nor the crazy thoughts that littered his mind, but it was the fact that Snape had left him with out giving him a choice. Granted Snape hadn't been given a choice about this bond but Harry felt they could have at least worked something out between them. What he wasn't sure.

He knew Snape had to be feeling the effects by now. The headmaster had said that he was probably stirring and itching just as much as Harry. 

Somehow Harry doubted this, Snape had probably whipped out some non-itch potion and was very content with himself.

Needless to say Dumbledore was increasingly angry with Snape and his desertion. Ron on the other hand was relieved, felt bad for Harry but was relieved he did not have to spend his life with Snape. 

Harry on the other hand was seeing first hand the effects of the bond. He itched, he fidgeted, he itched, he was restless… and of course he itched. But it wasn't just itching. Harry felt as if his whole body was on fire. He itched all over, his face mostly, well not as bad as his back... no he was sure it was his legs. Yes they itched more then any other place... he was pretty sure. Of course he itched in places he didn't know he had, places that he couldn't quite reach, and with classes starting in just a few days he was getting increasingly anxious. If he didn't know any better he would say that someone had hexed him but it was only Ron and himself and a few scattered professors. 

Since Dumbledore and Poe had been unsuccessful in finding Snape, Harry was going to take matters into his own hands. Which is why he now stood in the Owlery. It was the only thing he could think of… to owl Snape and ask him to come back or to at least share his non itch cream with him. 

Hedwig fluttered down to the lowest rung and allowed Harry to attach the envelope. He petted her a few times before carrying her to the window, "Girl," he whispered, "give this only to Professor Snape."

Harry watched her take flight out the window then circle back toward the castle. She swooped back in the window and sat on the lowest rung. 

Harry hung his head. In all the years he's had Hedwig never had she failed to deliver a message. Snape was lost, undeliverable, unplottable. 

Harry groaned, his itching was getting worse. He had this spot in the middle of his back that was driving him crazy.  
  
Harry looked at the stone wall before him. Rough and ragged looking, grainy, with nice jagged edges. Harry ran his open palm along the Owlery wall. _Yes very nice_, he muttered.   
  
He looked around the Owlery to make sure he was alone. All that remained was the silence that crept the corridors. He turned so his back was against the wall, taking small steps back so that his back was now completely against the stone. One last look toward the door and he began to wiggle. The stone rubbing against his backside and bottom. He rubbed and twisted, closing his eyes in the pleasure of finally have his itch relieved.   
  
It felt good. It was a much-needed relief as the stone tore at his skin through the clothes. He was pleasantly surprised at the relief that was finally coming to him. For three days he had scratched and scratched till his skin was bleeding. Madam Pomfrey had even given him a cream to rub on at night but that gave no relief. Harry moaned and bent his knees to get the top part of his back and shoulders.   
  
"Very _provocative_ Mister Potter."   
  
Harry stopped and his eyes shot open. _Snape_...   
  
Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe to the Owlery.   
  
Harry looked him up and down. He was flushed and his collar was open with red patches marked on his skin. Harry looked at those marks... they were the same as his. Marks of where he had itched till his skin was mar.   
  
Harry took a step with the intent to throw himself in the mans arms but stopped. The sides of Snapes mouth twitched. He made a small gesture with his hand, though his demeanor didn't change at all.   
  
"_Arse_" Harry thought, he'd never admit he needs you as equally as you need him. Harry smirked and stepped forward so that his body was nearly touching Snapes. He wasn't as tall as the man, was to thin in his own right but he knew he would fit in those arms. Against that body. Perfectly.   
  
Harry stood up on the tip of his toes, "Snape" he breathed not getting further then that. A strong arm came quickly around his waist nearly lifting him off his feet, his back hit the stone wall that just moments before he had been rubbing against.   
  
Snape pulled back, a strange look on his face almost as if he was nervous, "Come to my rooms I have something to show you."

Harry went rigid in his arms. His jaw dropped. 

Snape rolled his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter Potter. I have a surprise for you… for us."

Snape set him on his feet, taking his hand in his and slowly led him down a hallway Harry had never noticed before. They descend one staircase then another till they came to a double set of doors with Snake heads as the handles. The doors opened automatically as Snape neared the room. 

Harry followed Snape through the entrance hall toward a well-lived in sitting room. The room was well furnished and smart looking. Normal items, sofa, fireplace, personal affects. Snape stopped and turned to look at Harry. 

"I don't want to presume to much. In return I don't want you to presume too much but I took some liberties…" he nodded and walked quickly over to the couch.

Snape slowly pulled the portrait out from behind the couch. It now had a dark gold gild frame around it. Harry looked closer at the painting. Someone had touched up the messy work of Ron's though it was obviously still the same portrait. 

It looked much better, Snape looked like Snape and Harry looked like Harry, Mrs. Norris her normal gray self and Hedwig had been added as well as a raven that was obviously Snapes pet. 

Harry knelt next to it really taking in the details. But more so to gather his thoughts. He could tell Snape was uncomfortably looming above him. 

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked softly. "because my father…" he stopped.

Snape snorted, "Obviously you're not my first choice… but opposites do make strange bedfellows…." Softer, he knelt next to Harry and the Portrait, "I assume you are not oppose to this with the way you attacked me in the Owlery, and as I would not like to spend the rest of my life itching myself raw, I feel we should decide later whether my dislike of you is real or not." 

Harry smiled leaning in to Snape, "let's hang this shall we." 

Together they lifted the portrait to the blank space over the mantel. If fit perfectly in the center.

Both stepped back to admire the now framed portrait. Snape slipped his arm around Harry's waist just as Harry leaned into him. 

The portrait Snape and Harry did the same.

The End

Review \/ 


End file.
